You Gave Me a Future
by DerrBear
Summary: What happened after Gab and Viv became one, this story will tell of their new lives, FLUFF & Angst. Hope you enjoy. Rated M so I have freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, ****Annette Curtis Klause owns all, I just like to play around.**

**Please R&R. **

After having your heart broken can you ever feel completely healed, can you wake up in the morning and feel intact. Back to whom you used to be. Can you start dreaming and wishing again? Waking up this morning I felt complete and I knew the reason why I did. It was the man who helped me see past the pain, the man who thought I was beautiful when I was still stuck inside myself. I sighed against his chest and his arms wrapped around me tighter, "Good Morning Princess Wolf," he whispered against my hair.

"Morning," I whispered back. After Gabriel had helped me become myself again I hadn't gave a second thought to becoming one with him. Making myself queen bitch in all ways. But a part of me had worried he wouldn't be here when I woke up, and I think that showed in my face.

"You didn't really think I'd leave you in the night my beautiful Vivian did you?" he laughed at me.

"The thought didn't cross my mind at all."

"Babe, I didn't chase you all that time for a piece of tail, you are my mate, my queen and I'm not going anywhere," he sounded so serious it took my breath away.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you." Deep inside I felt like I loved him, but I wasn't someone to just through caution to the wind and unload all my feelings on him, especially after everything that had happened with Aiden. We needed to get to know each other.

He smiled and kissed me so deeply I thought my entire being would shatter with happiness.

"Baby, while I could continue to kiss you for forever, I am incredibly hungry after the activities last night," I giggled as he said this. "Okay Gabe, lets go get some chow. I'm sure Esme would like to know I'm all in one piece."

He pulled me up beside him and we started walking hand in hand.

Uncertainty crossed Gabriel's face, "Do you want to keep us secret?" he tried to say it like it didn't matter.

I stopped, and smiled seductively, "Gabe, I don't think I could keep it secret if I even wanted to. I won't want to keep my hands off you." He gave a small smile, maybe hoping I'd say something a little more serious.

"Gabe, I wouldn't want to keep us secret at all, you helped me see myself, and helped me out of one of the worst experiences of my life. I never felt like I'd be whole again. You came along and you shared your past with me, you gave me a future. I don't want to imagine my life without you."

He turned to me and lowered his forehead to mine, "Viv, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather see by my side than you. You make me want to be a better man, and with you by my side I feel like I can't and won't fail."

I brought my lips to his, while that maybe as close to a proclamation of love we'd get to, it meant more than anything. Having someone who knew me, inside and out and wanted to be with me. That was special. That was love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, you know I don't own this.**

Could life get any better? Even just walking feels magical when you're with someone you care about. And I couldn't imagine caring about someone like I cared about Gabe. We walked the 2 mile trail back to my house. He'd idly trace patterns on my hand with his thumb and I'd get shivers up my spine. He smiled down at me and I felt totally at piece. The walk had taken a lot longer than normal due to every few feet we'd stop and kiss passionately. I was so happy but of course I should have known it would be short lived.

"VIVIAN!!!!!!" Esme yelled out the kitchen window as she seen Gabe and I walking up.

"Oh shit," I whispered to Gabriel quickly dropping his hand, "I really don't want to make a big production out of this."

"Don't worry baby, I'm here for you, as I always will be." He didn't try to take my hand back, knowing that I needed to do this at my own pace.

I looked up into his eyes, he said it so seriously that it was like magic for my soul and it gave me strength.

Esme grabbed me in a hug, "Baby your back," tears leaked down her face. "I was so worried when I didn't see you in your room, Gabriel you should know better than stealing my daughter in the middle of the night." She gave Gabe a sexy smirk.

Out of no where I heard a low rumble, and didn't realize it was coming from me. I quickly wrapped my arm around Gabriel's waist and he put his around my shoulder playing with my hair. I couldn't see him smile, but I felt it. Esme looked at me shocked and noticed how Gabe and I were holding on to each other. "Oh FINALLY." She smiled again, and hugged me tighter, "I knew you'd come to your senses about him sometimes, he's too hot to pass up." She patted my butt. "Come in we'll make some breakfast. You guys look hungry," she laughed, "I know after the night Thomas and I had I sure am.

I sighed exasperatingly, sometimes I didn't know what I did to deserve a mother like her, and sometimes I wished for a mother who would scold her 16yr old daughter from having sex with an older man.

Gabe kissed my temple, "Come on princess, remember I am hungry, we did have a long night, and I intent to have many more of them," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me against him. I wiggled seductively and heard his sharp intake of breath.

I giggled and pulled him into the kitchen.

The next days passed rather quickly with Gabe and I spending as much time together as possible before he left to finalize the plans for the move to Vermont. He hadn't asked me to come, and it was making me a little upset. I didn't understand why he wouldn't want me to be there, I thought we'd finalize it together now that we were pack leaders, but I was trying to not let it bug me. Gabe was a grown man and was used to doing things his own way, and I hated feeling insecure in our relationship but I definitely did. After everything that had happened, I definitely wasn't acting Queen Bitch, and that had to change right now.

"Viv why are you pouting?" Esme asked

"I just want to get out of here, get away from all this bad energy; I want to be able to start over."

"Vivian, you can. Now that you and Gabriel are together everything will be great, but you can't act all sullen hunny, Gabriel likes fun girls."

"Shut up Mom," I pushed her while laughing. While she may be a pain in the ass, she really did have a way of lightening my mood.

"See that's my girl, she pecked me on the cheek, go finish packing sweet. Thomas and I are finishing up my room today."

"I will, just going to take a walk to the school, just want some air."

"Don't be long Hun, we have a lot of packing to do and I'm sure other members of the pack would like help too."

I walked out of the house; happy I had wore a tank top and shorts because it was so warm out. Maybe it was irresponsible of me but I just wanted sometime to think. So much had changed in the past few days and I hadn't even had time to take it all in.

I walked to the high school and sat out on the grass, enjoying sitting in the quiet. I had so much to think about, my feelings for Gabriel, the hurt I felt from Aiden. The pain of thinking I was killing people. I was a regular mess and all these thoughts were buzzing around my head when I heard a quiet rustle behind me. I immediately recognized the scent and my heart stopped. "What are you doing here Aiden?"


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a startled gasp, "Vivy, your okay, I've been so worried," I heard a shudder of breath escape him as sobs came out.

I turned around slowly, and my heart gave a little twinge. Not that I still loved him, more just the pain about being so wrong about someone. I saw the tears running down his cheeks and just felt annoyed. "You would have known if I didn't survive Aiden, I don't think Gabe would have let you live."

Aiden balked for a moment, but walked a few steps closer. "Would it help if I told you how sorry I was?"

"Not particularly Aiden, I loved you and I just wanted you to see how beautiful I am. You couldn't take it as a gift. Only a curse. You really have no right to tell me you're sorry."

"Viv, I still love you."

"Don't say that Aiden, don't ever say that again." I stood up to walk away. He was hurting me more than he realized.

"Viv, we can work this out, I promise. I can look the other way. You can be you and we can be together."

I stopped, and turned back around. Looking past his shoulder I could see Gabe sitting on his bike and if any doubts about him had been in my head they were squashed right there. Gabe cared about me for me from the beginning. Aiden didn't deserve something so beautiful and magical in his life. He proved that.

"Aiden, I don't ever want to see you again," he tried to cut me off; "No I mean it. You broke me Aiden. And for that I'll always hate you. But I'll always care about you too, because if you hadn't done what you did, I wouldn't have Gabe." I strode past him. "He is my future, and I will never look back."

"Vivian, don't! That guy is a psycho. I don't want to see you with him."

I snarled and got into his face, it pleased me that I seen him flinch. "You could never handle me Aiden. I'm wild, and you won't have to see me with him because in a few weeks we'll be gone."

I continued walking towards Gabe and I saw him stand with the biggest smile on his face.

"Don't say that Vivy. I love you. I can't imagine life without you, I'm so sorry I hurt you."

I tossed my hair over my shoulder. "Get used to it Aiden." I walked up to Gabe and he wrapped his arms around me and I fell into the comfort of him.

"Hey Baby, your mom told me you'd be here. You okay? I don't need to go gut the little meat boy do I?" he nuzzled the top of my head.

"I'm better now that you're here." I smiled up at him. "And I can handle myself wolf man."

"I know you can baby, I know it would hurt you to hurt him though," He smiled. "I have a question for you then; do you want to come with me to Vermont to finalize the inn? I figure this is something we should do together. And I'd really like your name to be on the property." He smiled down at me looking a little unsure. "Unless you have other plans…"

I hugged him tighter. "Nope," a tear slid down my face, "You really want me to come?"

He picked me up and put me on the back of the bike, "Of course I do! Lets get you back so you can pack, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

He jumped on the bike and it roared to life, I turned and looked at the field and Aiden was walking away. I really hoped this would be the last time I seen him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain Vivian."

I held on to him tighter, "its okay Gabe, If I hadn't I don't know how much longer I would have made you chase me."

He reached from the handle bars and rubbed my hands.

Gabe dropped me off at home with a lingering kiss on my lips, "While I'd love to stay and help Babe, I don't think we'd get much work done." He nibbled on my lips and I felt my self getting much more into the kiss. He reached under my shirt and I felt his hand tracing patterns across my skin, and I moaned into his lips. I was like putty in his arms. I felt his fingers going up and down my spine and tickling the soft skin of my breasts. Reaching over and tracing over my nipples. _Oh no, _I thought, _you aren't getting away with it that easy. _I moaned again into his mouth and rubbed his inner thigh. He growled and pulled me tighter to him. "Not fair Princess." I giggled and batted my eyes at him. "I don't know what you're talking about sweetie; I thought this was totally innocent." I rubbed him a little bit more seriously while I bit his ear. He growled deeper. "If you continue to do that, the neighbors are going to watch as I take you on the bike." I laughed and pulled away. I loved feeling in control, and with Gabe we both walked the fine line. I turned around and swung my hips suggestively, I heard a grown, and smiled. Yup, I loved being in control.

I opened the door and I could hear Thomas and Esme giggling in her room.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled, hoping whatever they were doing was going to be PG.

Esme walked out of the room, "Hey Baby, did Gabriel find you," she looked around me, "Where is he?"

"Yah he found me, he went home to pack so we can hit the road tomorrow."

Esme looked at me a little confused. "Gabe asked me to come finalize the inn with him," I couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on my face.

Esme smiled and hugged me tight, "See baby, I told you there was no need to mope."

I hugged her back, while there were times I wish my mom was more serious I loved having her happy for me.

"Get up there and pack girl, I do need you to finish packing your room too though, and pack all the dishes in the kitchen."

I sighed and took the stairs two at a time, there was the serious mother. I walked past Thomas on my way to my room and he gave me a smile. While I wasn't super keen on Thomas, he made my mom happy, and that made me happier than anything else could.

I smiled as I walked into my room and I gasped. Lying on my bed was Gabriel with his arms behind his head. "What are you doing here," I said.

He indicated I should whisper, "you didn't think I'd let you go with you suggestively wriggling your hips at me, did you? You need to learn when you do that, someone might challenge you to it," he got up and walked towards me. "I plan on challenging you." He quickly had my tank top off and was biting down my neck.

"I wouldn't have it any other way wolf man." I said as he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

I hoped my mom wouldn't mind packing the dishes herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, no ownage. I hope you guys like this story, cause I really liked writing it. Let me know through reviews. 3

I loved the feeling of the wind through my hair and holding on tight to Gabe. I could feel his heart beating and couldn't imagine feeling closer to him. He drove one handed and with his other hand held onto her hands that where wrapped around him. I leaned into his back and could smell a special sent that was all him, deep and musky. I nuzzled my nose in to his back, trying to get his scent into my very being. I pulled back a bit and Gabe held tighter to my hands. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered into his ear, but he didn't loosen up much. I giggled and looked around, Vermont was beautiful so full of leaves it felt like she was swimming through a sea of green. She already felt incredibly comfortable here, and she knew the entire pack would feel that way. It was like driving back 100 years, where they didn't need to worry about hiding who they where. She wasn't even at the inn yet and she already felt at home. That could have something to do with the man in front of her.

They turned down a gravel road and drove up to a beautiful wooden inn. It was so perfect I couldn't believe it. It looked to be about 3 stories tall with beautiful windows all around. And everywhere I looked there were trees. I felt officially home.

Gabe helped me off the bike and held me close, "Welcome home baby, what do you think?"

"I think this is the most perfect place I've ever seen. Gabe, we're home." I wanted to cry I was so happy.

"I'm glad you're happy Vivy, wait until you see the rest of it though." He pulled me through the door and into the enormous lobby.

I couldn't believe my eyes; it had a beautiful fireplace and seating area that was completely open and the ceiling was nice and tall, making it feel even more open. It had a beautiful chandelier that made rainbows dance in the room as the sun hit it. I smiled and grabbed Gabe's hand. He pulled me through the door into the dining room area that housed about 6 tables with room to seat at least 5 and 4 booths in the corner for a little bit more privacy. The booth's and chairs were all deep red leather that looked stunning with the dark wood finishing and wood of the walls.

"This can also be turned into a dance area if guests would ever want that, there is also a little stereo system in that room," Gabe said pointing to the north side of the room.

"How did you get this place Gabe, its so amazing?!?!"

"They've been having a little trouble with wild animals, but I knew we wouldn't have a problem with that." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "This is your home baby, don't worry. I told you I'd make you feel safe and I wouldn't ever give this place up for anything once I knew this was perfect for you. I promise."

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him; I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Come on Viv, we have much more house and land to see!"

He sounded like a kid in a candy store and it made me laugh, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the kitchen.

"WWWOOOOWWWW." I said, the kitchen was all state of the art, with shiny silver appliances, solid countertops and a beautiful kitchen table.

"I thought that whenever someone was working they could sit around the table, and some of the pack could eat in here," he said.

"That's a great idea, you think of everything don't you," I smiled at him.

He blushed a little, and pushed me back into the lobby. "Let's go check out the rooms upstairs."

We walked up the wooden stairs and there were 18 rooms in total on the second floor and third floor. They were all pretty much the same, and after looking through about 8 of them, I decided it was time to start christening them. As he pulled me into the 9th room, and was showing me around I walked in front of him and wiggled then bent down to check the floor. I could hear the subtle intake of breath, and it made me smile. I pulled me against him and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the wall.

"I was getting sick of showing you around the rooms anyways," Gabe growled in my ear, and he nibbled and sucked on my neck.

"Agreed," I gasped, "We have better ways to spend our time." I wrapped my legs around him and could feel his hardness against me. We fit together like a puzzle, our bodies just molded together.

He pulled off my t-shirt and nibbled down my collar bone, I moaned. He knew how to drive me to insanity and back again. I pulled him up to kiss him again, and as I tugged his shirt off. I pulled my mouth from his and bit his neck hard and I could hear him growl deeper. For a few moments after it was a tearing of clothes until our naked bodies were pressed together. We fought for dominance, finally him giving in as I crawled on top. "For you I'd become submissive and show you my belly, just to watch you loving me." He said huskily to me. I pulled in close for a long kiss, "I wouldn't want you submissive all the time, I definitely love when you teach me whose boss." I smirked at him, and then moaned as he thrusted up to greet me. I could feel my body shaking to the core as I reached the peak, ready to fall into oblivion with him; he rolled me over and plunged in deeply as I moaned his name. Completely spent he rolled to his side and pulled me against his chest. He nuzzled my ear. "Now that's how to explore the rooms," I giggled breathlessly to him. He smiled, "Rest up Princess wolf, we have a lot more "exploring" to do," he said naughtily to me. And I couldn't wait to have my next fill of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, as you know I don't own. I hope your like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing a little conflict!**

**Please review, it makes me want to write… **

I could feel sunshine on my back, making me feel nice and lazy. Gabe's arm was hooked around my body making me feel a little hot for my liking, so I wiggled out and looked over at his face and could see he had fallen asleep, he looked so calm and happy in his sleep I couldn't wake him. So I decided to do some exploring on my own. I pulled the sheet over him and kissed his forehead and quietly left the room.

I walked down the beautiful wooden stairs and could easily imagine the inn full of people with the pack all doing a job. It felt perfect and I couldn't wait to see it become reality. I walked through the back door in the kitchen and looked out into the beautiful field that was behind the inn. There were tree's everywhere and right in the back was a beautiful little lake that looked absolutely relaxing. I squinted into the sun and could see the 15 cabins that were situated around it. It was so picturesque; I just could believe that after all the negative stuff that had happened to us, we were finally having some good luck.

I vaguely looked into a few of the cabins that would be the homes for the pack, they were all nice and spacious, wood everywhere and clean. I just wasn't interested in taking a long look around them. I was more interested in going for a little swim in the lake then anything else and cooling off a bit after all the activities of the afternoon.

I pulled my shirt over my head and shook out of my shorts, I figured it wouldn't be bad at all if I skinny-dipped because it was just Gabe and I. I dipped my toes in the water and giggled at the slight chill. So I took a few steps back and dived in. I pushed to the surface and sighed. It was exactly what I needed; just cool enough to keep the heat down and sun was warm enough to not make me shiver. I sunk under the water and opened my eyes. It was so clear and beautiful, that it make me do a little water flip of happiness. I could see fish flitting between the weeds and some were brave enough to suck on my toes. It was going to be a really nice feature to have for the guests. And she couldn't wait for Gabe to wake up and come for a swim with her. I plunged up for air and heard, "MMM, what a beautiful site to come up too, a naked girl and nobody around to claim her. It's like the gods just gave you too me."

Shocked I looked up at the stranger that was speaking to me, I noticed his hair was a golden color that came and brushed against his shoulders. He had a beautifully sculpted face and his nose looked like it had been broken a few times. His eyes were a spectacular blue shade that matched the color of the water. His body looked impeccably muscled. He had broad shoulders and his biceps were just about as big as Gabe's. His face filled her mind and she quickly covered her naked breasts with her crossed arms. "I would appreciate if you adverted your eyes please," I said trying to be as forceful as I could. He made me feel incredibly nervous with his predatory air.

"And miss this beautiful tempting bounty, I don't think so missy. You're too beautiful to pass up." He pulled his shirt off and I could see how defined his body was. He smirked when he seen me looking at him. "Oh I don't mind you looking love, trust me you'll get an even better site soon." He said seductively and I felt dirty as he looked over my body.

I quickly started to swim to the other side, paddling my way to any side that would get me out of the water. I heard a splash and turned and seen him come up from under the water, and I quickened my strokes to get out. I could feel him catching up as I made it to the edge and climbed out. He was right behind me and grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I quickly turned and aimed a kick that would have made it so he'd never have kids but he turned slightly and I kicked him in the thigh. He grunted and said "I like a girl who's rough and wild." He pulled me up and whispered in my ear. "I will enjoy breaking you." I screamed "No," at him and swung up and cracked him in the jaw, he swore and slapped me across the face so hard I could hear my ears ring. He threw me on the ground and jumped on top of me. I could feel his hardness in a part of my body only Gabe had touched and tears immediately welled in my eyes and I was so scared I couldn't even think of anything besides what I knew was about to happen.

All of a sudden I felt his weight off of me and heard the snarling began. I brushed the tears from my eyes and looked up. Gabe was standing over me, he looked at my face and obviously didn't like what he saw because he turned to the guy and snarled.

"Oh is this piece yours? Hmm maybe you should keep a better eye on her, or someone stronger is going to take her." The stranger scolded Gabe mockingly, flexing his muscles.

"When a lady says no, it means no." Gabe said menacingly. The thing about Gabe was he didn't have to flex to look tough, he had a commanding presence.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into laddie," the stranger suddenly flew at Gabe and instead of being a man he was a wolf.

Gabe quickly side stepped and fazed into his beautiful wolf body. The stranger took a few shocking steps back looking like he might back down, but flew at Gabe again.

I slowly backed up as they're fighting got more dangerous. I could see drops of blood and whines of agony, and I begged and pleaded with the moon that it wasn't Gabe being hurt.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the stranger was on top of Gabe and they were both in human form. Gabe was looking like he was barley holding onto conscientious. I scrabbled up but I noticed Gabe's hands indicating for me not to move, I hoped that he was just faking because I was getting ready to shred this piece of shit to pieces.

"So you're a wolf too hmm, what an interesting turn of events. The alpha male too, how wonderful. So it looks like I'll be taking over your back and making your bitch my own when I tare your throat out. Don't worry though I'll take good care of her, she is a nice piece of tail, and will make a perfect addition to my other bitches." The stranger snarled and went for his throat. But Gabe waiting for the perfect moment kicked his knee up and hit him in the stomach causing the guy to grunt in pain and Gabe had him rolled over.

He didn't say a speech or gloat over the kill Gabe just grabbed his throat and shook him just like he did Astrid and I heard his neck snap. Gabe quickly stood up and ran over to me taking me in his arms. He looked at my face and ran his hands over the place where I had been slapped and I winced in pain. "Oh baby," his voice was so full of emotion tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabe," I whispered.

"Baby don't be sorry, this wasn't your fault." He kissed my face and just held me while I got all my tears out.

"Obviously this is what they meant by an animal problem." Gabe said over my head as he rocked me back and forth.

"What are we going to do Gabe? There is another pack here." I said back quietly.

"We'll take care of it Princess, don't worry, I'll never let you be hurt again."

I sighed against him and he picked me up and carried me back to the inn. As I laid against his shoulder I could have sworn I seen eyes in the forest staring back at us.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a short chapter, I wanted to set up some more drama.**

**I don't know how much more I'll continue with this story, doesn't seem like many are interested, so might wrap it up soon…**

**No own age, just playing with the characters.**

Gabe set me on the counter in the kitchen and started to run some hot water. I think I was in shock, because I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my body; Gabe had grabbed my clothes on the way to the inn so at least I wasn't naked. My head ached and I felt incredibly dirty. Gabe turned to me a look of utmost worry in his eyes as he held ice up to my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"Baby, stop. It's not your fault. So stop thinking it is," he brushed his lips across my sore cheek. "You're supposed to feel safe enough to go out on your own. That's why I got this place; I promise you Vivian I'll make this place safe for you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his, "I believe you, I know you won't stop."

He kissed my temple, "We're going to have to get the pack here sooner, we need to set up scouts and all that. I don't want them ganging up on us thinking we are weak. So looks like our mini-vacation is over."

I smiled at that, "its okay Gabe there will be other times."

He pulled away after one last squeeze, "I'm going to call them now, at least get the 5 out here, and maybe Bucky and the other guys. We need a little bit of support." He reached into his pocket and went into the lobby to make the call.

I smiled thinking how happy I was that the pack would be here soon, we would work together and make each other safe. As much as I loved being alone with Gabe I knew that we couldn't spend time together all the time or we'd get sick of each other. And surprisingly I couldn't wait to be back among the 5. I missed them and I knew they'd do whatever was in their power to help out. While being annoying lovable pains in the asses.

Gabe came back in with a strained expression on his face. "What's the matter baby?" I asked feeling worry twist through my stomach.

Gabe looked up at me with a stressed look, "I talked to some of the pack and told them what happened."

"Okay," I said cautiously, "so what's happening?"

"They want to have another trial by moon," he said not looking in my eyes.

"WHAT!" I said shocked, "You're a great leader, why would they even mention something like that?"

"It's not about me Vivy, they think you might be too young to be Queen Bitch. You didn't change when you were in danger. They think I need to be with someone older and more experienced."

Tears streamed down my face, and Gabe rushed over and wrapped me in his arms, "Baby I only want you, don't worry this isn't going to happen. You won by right. You're just a little out of sorts. You're the Queen of my heart, I only want you."

I pushed him away, "I need to be by myself right now okay?" Gabe tried to pull me in a hug but I pushed him away again. "Please I need a moment to myself."

He reached over and kissed me on the head, and slowly walked out of the kitchen.

I sat there trying to stop myself from shivering; my pack didn't want me to be Queen. I was so hurt I didn't know what to do. I thought through the whole scenario again and again, I was punishing myself I knew. But how could I not have changed into my wolf body, why hadn't I shown him what I really was. I think I was finally beginning to realize how much Aiden had hurt me. I was too scared to even protect myself, and that was a big problem. How was I supposed to be Queen Bitch when I couldn't phase when in trouble? I angrily stood up and walked back outside feeling the sunshine hit my face.

I screamed angrily out, I could kill Aiden for what he turned me into. Someone who needed protection and couldn't fight for herself. That wasn't me, and I wasn't going to stand for that. I phased and ran out into the forest at full speed. Obviously not thinking, just needing to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, I don't own. This gets annoying sometimes hahah.**

I raced through the underbrush, dodging branches that tried to trap me. My mind was running a million miles a second and it was hard to get a conducive thought to go through. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't have left, we didn't know how many other "wolves" were around our inn. I just needed to get away, from Gabe and the pity he was shooting me. From the thought of the pack not wanting me to be their leader... I was broken even more on the inside and I just needed to get away. My mind was so crazed I couldn't even calm myself down by reminding myself that Gabe was with me, and wanted to be with me. He was leader and I was his mate. None of this was registering with my mind, I just wanted to run until the pads on my feet were worn away and I couldn't move anymore.

Hours later I slowed from a run to a trot, then to a walk and finally I fell down and just laid there. My mind had quit screaming at me about an hour or so back and it was finally incredibly quiet. I sighed and lifted my head and sniffed out, I had no idea where I was or how far from home I was. And at that moment I couldn't seem to make myself care. My pack didn't want me, so why would they even care if I ran away. My heart pained when I thought of Gabe and how he'd feel, but I pushed it aside, still to angry to care. The air smelt colder and I thought I could detect the faint smell of salt on the air. I shook my head and cocked my ears, it was impossible that I smelt salt, the new inn was hours away from the ocean by car and I didn't think I had ran that much. I sniffed again and thought I could detect a sent of copper or some obnoxious metal so I put my head back down and rubbed my nose on the grass enjoying the new smells that assaulted my nose. After laying there for some time I tried to lift my body off the ground and I whimpered in agony as I put pressure on one of my paws. I looked down and couldn't believe the site they were in, rocks were gouged in them and blood was flowing quite readily. That must have been the copper smell I smelt, I was so out of it not only did I not notice how bad of shape my feet were in but I didn't know what blood smelt like. I tucked my legs down and curled around myself, looked like I was spending the night here I tenderly started licking one of my paws. This was going to be a long night.

*Crunch, Crackle*

I shook myself awake quickly looking and sniffing this way and that, looking for whatever made the sound that had shocked me awake. I peered around and nothing, I couldn't see anything out there. I snorted and laughed at myself, I was just freaking myself out. I lowered my head back to my paws when a little ball of white fur hurled itself at me.

I sat up shocked as this little white wolf pup cowered into my legs, I tried to back away from the pup but it kept coming closer and closer and snuggling into me tightly as if it was scared of something. I looked down into the blue eyes of the little girl pup and seen she was terrified of something. My heart broke seeing a pup this little scared and shaking. I bent my head and rubbed my face against the little girl and she stopped shivering for a moment.

*BOOM, CRACK*

The pup cried and raced behind me, I stood up and sniffed, I could smell another wolf and I stood in defense. I may not be able to protect myself but I sure as hell was going to protect this pup. Whatever came out of the forest I was going to protect this little pup.

I nudged the pup behind me as 3 wolves came into the clearing. 3 very large angry looking wolves. I growled deep in my throat showing that I was boss and wasn't afraid to kick some ass.

Suddenly they changed into humans, one male and 2 females. _So this must be part of the other pack _I thought to myself, I looked behind me to the young pup. _What did you do to get them to chase you little one_?

One of the females was a butch woman with short dark hair. She had scars and marks all over her body, I looked over to the other female who was a willowy thing with deep auburn hair and she immediately reminded me of Astrid. I knew which one I needed to watch out for. The male was all dark, dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes. There was a sense of power and rage in him that scared me more than I'd have liked to admit. But I was going to stand my ground. There was no one to save me now, and just as that thought raced through my head my beautiful Gabriel crashed through to my side. I instantly phased back to my human form and so did he.

He grabbed me in a hug, "Don't ever do that to me again Vivy, you are my mate and nobody will ever take that from you."

I nodded, "I think I realize that now, you showed up at the perfect time."

"Well isn't this so romantic," the willowy red head said, "But this isn't going to be the happy ending you all think it will be."

"You're right Audreeny," the dark man said, "while I'd like to thank you personally for getting rid of Austin for me, I can't let you live. You understand right?"

Gabe stood their calmly, "You can try your best"

The dark man barked in laughter, "Yes I will, I watched your fight. You are a strong male and probably a good alpha. But you worry to much about that beautiful specimen right there. Hmmmm" he muttered, "if I wasn't so sure she couldn't be broken I'd take her for myself."

I snarled at that and that just made him laugh.

"Hmpf," the woman called Audreeny muttered, "She isn't that beautiful."

"Not anything like you my dear." Dark guy said to her, and she smiled. _BARF_ I thought.

"Can we get at this Charles," the butch woman asked.

"Of course Ash, you two take the girl; she shouldn't be so hard since she doesn't seem able to take care of herself. I'll take him and after we shall kill the little pup who thought to run away."

I snapped my teeth at him, I was done with everyone thinking I couldn't take care of myself. There was no way I was letting this asshole at the pup, over my dead body. So I ran at him and phased in mid air.

**What do you guys think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, I dont own. And I know you know that.**

I flew into him with as much speed as I could muster, before he even had a chance to phase himself. I grabbed him around the throat with my mouth and bit down. He was so surprised I could hear his scream cut off by my teeth tearing his vocal cords. I could hear fighting going on behind me and prayed that Gabe would keep the two crazy bitches off my back as I killed this bastard. I could feel him changing under my teeth and I tried to adjust my hold, which gave him just the right moment to push me off of him, I skidded across the field and he was right behind me. I could see blood pouring out of the wound I made on his neck, I had to act fast before he could heal and I'd lose the upper hand. I slid my body under his as he tried to land on top of me. I tore a strip out of the underside of his belly as I went. He bit the thigh of my back leg and I let out a whimper. I shakily stood facing him and he charged again. NO, I would not let him win, I could feel the blood dripping down my leg but I pushed that from my mind. His mouth went for my face and I slid and caught hold of his throat again and chomped down hard. I felt him shaking in pain and I knew that this would kill him. Uncertainty flushed through me. Could I kill him? Did I want to be as bad as him? Gabe came over ruffled and with only a few bites on him. I didn't know if he'd killed the other two, but I knew if I was willing to let go he'd kill this one for me so I wouldn't have it on me. I looked over at the white pup who looked so trusting at me, I looked up at Gabe and he backed off. Understanding that it was what I had to do. I bit harder and felt his body go slack in my mouth, I let him go and he phased back into a human. I rushed over to Gabe and quickly turned back into a human, tears already in my eyes. Gabe grabbed me in a hug and held me tightly, we slid to the ground and I my sobs shook us. The little pup crawled over and up into my arms changing into a little baby as she did. The baby looked no more than 6 months and she had beautiful blue eyes and cherub cheeks. I immediately stopped crying. This little girl is the reason I did what I did, she trusted me when she had nobody else. I hugged her to me and she happily cooed in my ear.

"Looks like you have a friend, hmmm?" Gabe asked laughing, just happy I had stopped crying.

"Mmm," I mumbled.

Gabe looked into my eyes, "I would have killed him for you Princess. Then you wouldn't have this on your conscious."

"No, I will never regret what I had to do. I finally stood up for myself. Plus this little girl here entrusted her life to me. I am not going to let her down." I said seriously.

I looked out at the body of the man and back and looked around the field only spotting one body.

"Where is that little skinny bitch?" I asked Gabe angrily.

Gabe looked upset, "I'm sorry Vivy, she got away, she was fast and that big one had me occupied. And I was just trying to keep her away from you. I got a few bites in her though.. Maybe she'll bleed out, or leave and never come back," he said, not believing it himself though.

I knew the little bitch would be back though. I didn't have luck, then I looked at the little baby in my arms and smiled. It didn't matter she got away, soon the pack would be here and we'd lead the hunt for her. Now I had the best luck sitting in my arms.

"Well looks like we start a family even before we are even together for a month." Gabe said smiling at me and the little girl. He reached over and took her in his arms. "She is a beautiful little thing."

My breath caught in my throat as I watched Gabe with this baby, and knew he would be a fantastic father. And in that moment I couldn't wait to start a family with him.

"I didn't know you wanted kids," I asked him while I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Vivy, I want a whole litter with you, and if this one is the start then so be it. She may not be blood but I'll love her like my own flesh. She chose you, us."

I turned to smile at him and kissed his lips. "I want a family with you too." I said shyly.

He smiled, "let's get this little babe back to the inn, its going to be a long, long walk."

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." I said taking his hand as he cradled the baby in his other.

He laughed, "How did I get so lucky?" he asked softly.

"I could ask myself the same thing," I said laughing. The baby opened her eyes and looked at us, giving a little grunt of frustration from us waking her.

Gabe laughed softly, "We're going to have our hands full with this little buddle," he said brushing the soft dark hair out of her eyes and she slowly closed them.

"We have to think of a name for her," I said.

He smiled at the little bundle in his arms, "What about Kaydince," he said uncertainly.

I smiled back at him, "I think that's perfect babe."

He kissed the back of my hand. "Our little Kaydie."

The baby snorted in her sleep and I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Looking at how much life could change in a day. I looked over at the man I could actually admit to loving and he was mine. No matter what the pack said I wasn't going to let him go. And this little buddle of joy was just the start of what we were going to have.

"Gabe," I said softly.

"Mmm Princess?" he said back still looking at the baby in his arms.

"I love you," I said just as softly as before.

Gabe instantly stopped and looked at me, actual tears in his eyes. He quickly wrapped his remaining arm around me and whispered into my hair. "Oh Vivy, I love you too."

I let all the stress go out of my body, and just held on to him.

**I hope you guys like this chapter... I think it turned out pretty good.**

**Next chapter pack comes in... whats going to happen?**

**And what do you think of the name Kaydince? Do you like that Gabriel and Vivian decide to take her?**


End file.
